


Zombae

by CharliePhantomhive01



Category: Like OOH-AHH - Twice (Music Video), TWICE (Band)
Genre: Gen, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 06:28:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13653345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharliePhantomhive01/pseuds/CharliePhantomhive01
Summary: A zombie apocalypse was not what the school had in mind for their annual pep rally. It's 9 girls against a shitton of zombies at this point.





	Zombae

**Author's Note:**

> hello! i am back again with some twice fanfic even though it has been a hot minute since I was in the fandom! feel free to leave some constructive criticism or nah. Leave some kudos or nah. love y'all

“-na! Sana, wake up!” 

The cheerleader jerked awake and opened her eyes to chaos. Classmates were screaming and running around, the school alarm wouldn't stop blaring, and there was blood? Spattered everywhere on the wall, it dripped down in dark ominous streaks. A girl sobbed quietly as some classmates barricaded the door with desks and chairs.  
“Sana, we gotta go.” The cheerleader looked up at her friend, Mina. The normally quiet girl was tugging frantically at Sana’s arm until she got up.  
“What's going on? Why is there blood, why is everyone panicking-”  
“There was a zombie apocalypse.”  
Sana froze. Mina’s face looked dead serious (it usually did) and Sana forced out a nervous laugh. “Zombies? You're kidding right?”  
Wordlessly, Mina led her to the window and outside in the courtyard, there were honest-to-god corpses shuffling about. Some were more aggressive than others, kicking and clawing at the doors while others merely grunted and sniffed the air. Mangled bodies were draped across the grass and Sana almost recognized a few of them.  
“Oh shit..” Sana’s fingers clenched around the pleats in her skirt as her stomach turned. This really was a bad day for the homecoming pep rally. 

 

“Hey. You hear that?”  
“Yeah, what the fuck is that? Doesn't sound like the regular school bell,” Chaeyoung grumbled, stubbing out her cigarette on the sink. Dahyun slowly opened the restroom door and peered out.  
“Hallway’s empty. Maybe it's another lockdown.”  
“Damn, I hope so. Still, it doesn't feel right. If this is a shooting or something, you’d totally take a bullet for me, right?”  
Dahyun rolled her eyes and lit a cigarette. “You wish!”  
“Hey, you're older!”  
“But you're stupider!”  
“Ha! Shut up!” The girls burst into giggles until the door burst open. It was none other than the class president,Tzuyu. She was panting, but when she saw the two delinquents, she straightened up.  
Dahyun’s eyes widened and she quickly put out her cigarette. Chaeyoung, however, lit a new one and took a long drag.  
“Well, well, well. Here to bust us again for a smoking a lil cig?” She snarked.  
Tzuyu’s eyes were frantic as she looked between the two. “You don't know what's happening?”  
Dahyun shook her head. Chaeyoung took another drag and narrowed her eyes. Fine gray smoke curled in the air as she blew out a thin stream.  
“There's a-” Before Tzuyu could finish, the door banged open and a zombie lurched through. She screamed as its rotting hand clamped around her arm and Chaeyoung pulled out her switchblade. In a flash, she buried it into the corpse’s neck and it let go. Snarling, it swiped at her and Chaeyoung ducked, pulling the knife out and sinking it deeper into its rotting throat. The zombie collapsed and Tzuyu fell against the sinks, her face drained of color. A fine spray of blood stained the front of her sweater vest and slowly, she wiped away the remaining drops spattered over her cheeks.  
“The fuck was that?” Chaeyoung shouted. Her switchblade trembled in her hand and she nudged the body away with her foot.  
“No way...that's a zombie,” Dahyun whispered. She squatted down to inspect further but fell backwards with a squeal when it twitched. Chaeyoung rolled her eyes affectionately but her eyes didn't leave the rotted corpse seizing up on the tiles.  
“We gotta get out of here,” Chaeyoung wiped her blade and grimaced at the blackened blood that came off.  
“But where?” Tzuyu was standing up now, her face pale but with a determined set to her jaw.  
Chaeyoung snorted. “Who said you're coming with?”  
“I have the keys to all the rooms in this school. And I have a car. You saved me, so I’m coming with you.”  
“Hey, beats having to use our bikes to escape,” Dahyun laughed. She hooked her thumbs into her belt loops and threw Tzuyu a smile that was almost too wide for her face.  
Chaeyoung huffed, but then nodded reluctantly. “Lead the way.”


End file.
